Motor vehicle seats, particularly driver seats and front passenger seats may include a number of moveable parts for cooperatively supporting various portions of an occupant. Relative movement of the seat parts may provide for numerous modes of customizing the seating surface that the seat parts define to suit a particular user. Further, many seats include mechanisms for automated or motorized movement of the seat parts as well as memory to store a particular seat configuration for automated movement of the seat parts into that particular configurations.
It may, accordingly, be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method to identify a comfortable seat configuration for a particular potential occupant of such a customizable vehicle seat such that the seat configuration can be implemented in a vehicle seat associated with the potential occupant.